


Sempre un passo avanti

by rya_204



Category: Original Work
Genre: Funeral, Gen, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Quando era piccola, sua sorella le legò un filo di spago attorno al mignolo, l’altra estremità già annodata al suo dito. Dovette correrle dietro tutto il giorno.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sempre un passo avanti

Quando la bara supera il cancelletto del cimitero, Alice ripensa alla notte di tanti anni prima in cui la sorella scavalcò quello stesso muretto e si intrufolò dentro.  
Lei era rimasta indietro con Cesco e Ludo, aggrappati l’uno ai gomiti dell’altra, in una camminata che procedeva a strattoni per la fifa. Ma non sua sorella, che ricoprì i pochi metri del vialetto principale in un balzo, le gambe snelle a sparire dietro una fila di lapidi.

E oggi è Alice ad aprire il corteo, al gomito il laccio emostatico delle dita del padre, le zie che allungano il collo subito dietro. Non ha bisogno di girarsi, se le figura bene quelle ragnatele che hanno sul viso, come si raggrinziscono e si stendono mentre confabulano.  
Sa cosa dicono. Due anni prima la mamma, ora sua sorella.  
Parche sfatte e gracchianti che contano i minuti che le restano, chi ne ha di più, vince.  
Alice si stringe le braccia al seno e si trascina dietro il padre.

Sua sorella aveva sfilato davanti a loro sopra il marmo di quelle tombe, ai piedi il riflesso della luna e il vento a disperdere la sua risata.  
Vorrebbe risentirla ora, trasportata da quella notte fino a oggi, insieme alla nebbia amniotica che all’alba ha rivestito il cimitero. Persino il prete ha tirato fuori il cappotto lungo per la funzione, è primavera inoltrata ma fra i cipressi Alice avverte solo l’umidità gelarle le ossa.

Prendono i loro posti, in una tacita gerarchia di sangue. Dietro di lei, qualcuno tossisce, un altro si soffia il naso. Davanti alla buca aperta nel terreno, l’essere umano si riduce all’elementare funzione di respirare.  
Non ha ancora pianto. Da quando ha avuto la notizia, Alice si sente come se le avessero staccato brani di pelle dalla faccia e gliel’avessero sostituita con scaglie di vetro, la colla a gonfiarle il viso sui bordi e le lamine a paralizzarglielo. Sotto la maschera, le crepe prolificano.

Quando il prete attacca, Alice cambia frequenza.  
È la voce della sorella che l’accompagna durante la funzione, i commenti mordaci con cui inchiodava uno ad uno i vezzi dei loro parenti, quella scrollata di spalle con cui le confidava, a denti stretti, che il bello della vita è che non dura per sempre.  
Anni di registrazioni che la sua memoria riavvolge, come una vecchia cassetta a nastro che con le dita si può scegliere di girare avanti o indietro.

Sua cugina fa un passo avanti, un foglio scribacchiato a penna e la voce sommessa mentre con orgoglio elenca le città che sua sorella ha toccato.  
Alice si guarda la punta delle scarpe, non era questa sua sorella. Non c’è la ragazza che, al primo viaggio a Parigi, per la paura le aveva conficcato le unghie sul braccio mentre l’aereo decollava. Non c’è il sorriso che indossò tre anni dopo, curriculum alla mano mentre si presentava al colloquio per diventare assistente di volo.  
Le persone normali scelgono bolle a forma di vita, nella speranza di non dover affrontare ciò che temono e di tenerlo a distanza di sicurezza. Sua sorella sceglieva le paure come fossero giacche in fila sulle grucce, ogni stagione una nuova e tanti saluti alla collezione precedente.

Fra le dita il terriccio è muto, Alice si gratta via con l’unghia del pollice quello che le rimane appiccicato alle pieghe della mano.  
Quando era piccola, sua sorella le legò un filo di spago attorno al mignolo, l’altra estremità già annodata al suo dito. Dovette correrle dietro tutto il giorno. A volte, le sembra non abbia fatto altro tutta la vita, rincorrere quel legame che la univa a lei.

Quando i parenti le si avvicinano, avvoltoi rivestiti di parole gentili, Alice li ignora. Ignora gli sguardi all’altezza del seno, il gracidio della loro impudenza mentre le sfiatano in volto quando farà il prossimo controllo.  
C’è un vaso rotto nella tomba accanto, l’acqua raccolta in una pozza sulla lastra di marmo, e Alice si chiede perché non sia colata giù. È poroso il marmo, per questo lo hanno scelto per i cimiteri?

Suo padre si allontana reggendosi al braccio del prete e Alice si rende conto che deve lasciare sua sorella lì.  
È sempre stata più lenta di lei, più cauta. Ma per quanto piano andasse, arrivava sempre. Oggi si guarda intorno, poi fissa la bara giù e le dice di aspettarla.  
Piano, ma la raggiungerà sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge 'Waltzer dei Fiori' del forum Piume d'Ottone e all’iniziativa ‘Ospiti dallo Spazio’ di Kaos Borealis, prompt: cipressi, lutto, ricordi d’infanzia.


End file.
